Prelude
by spacemonkey766
Summary: While shooting the breeze on an alien planet, Daniel and Cameron find something else to talk about besides the weather. oneshot.slash.first time


Prelude

_AUTHOR: Spacemonkey766_

_RATING: PG _

_PAIRING: Cameron/Daniel_

_CATEGORY: slash, first-time relationship, fluff_

_DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story belong to MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. I wrote this because I could. I'm not making money on this and I did this for people like me who cannot get enough SG-1 when the episodes are over and cuz they wont write stuff like this into the show._

_CONTENT WARNINGS: boy meets boy_

_SPOILERS: um…none. Takes place late-mid season 9 so you need to know who Cameron is _

_SUMMARY: While shooting the breeze on an alien planet, Daniel and Cameron find something else to talk about besides the weather._

_AUTOR NOTE: my first danny/cammy fic….because they're the new OTP_

"Well?"

Cameron looked up at Daniel from where he was drawing stick figures in the dirt with a twig. Daniel was just staring at him, expectantly.

"Well…..what?" he asked Daniel. The two were seated on the steps leading to the Stargate right next to each other, shoulders almost touching. They had been off world for 4 hours now with very little to do. The planet was deserted, the sky clear and beautiful. The ruins held nothing of interest but Sam had said there was something of importance in the soil. So with nothing to do, Cam and Daniel could only wait for Sam and Teal'c to get back from collecting soil samples. Well not nothing. Apparently Daniel had something to discuss.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" Daniel asked, mock impatience in his tone, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked, confused as all hell.

"What are you waiting for? To make the first move?" Daniel asked, half-smiling as he stared at Cameron. The other man was speechless, blinking in shock as he stared back at Daniel. He finally regained the ability to speak.

"What…how the hell.."

"Cameron, I've been gay since birth and dating men since I was thirteen. I know when a man's attracted to me," Daniel teased.

"You knew I was gay?" Cameron smiled as Daniel nodded. "I wasn't going to make the first…I mean I assumed you and General O'Neill were together."

"Me and Jack?" We stopped dating right before I ascended….four years ago."

"Oh. Good to know I'm not the rebound girl," Cameron joked, earning a laugh from Daniel.

"No. There was no rebound. It was a mutual breakup. We were on and off for about two years," Daniel said seriously.

"So you're….interested…in me?" Cam asked. He was hoping for a yes. Cameron hadn't realized he was gay until he was nineteen. And the Air Force limited the male relationships he engaged in. He was really attracted to Daniel, but wasn't sure about the man's sexuality or attachment.

"Since day one. I thought you liked me too. You seemed like a 'go-for-it' kind of a guy so I waited. I didn't think it would take you so long." Daniel flashed a brilliant smile at Cameron. Cam couldn't not smile back.

"Yea, well I didn't peg _you_ as the 'go-for-it' guy," Cam teased, referring to the way Daniel initiated the conversation.

"Yea well a guy can only wait so long. Years of first-hand experience has taught me not to wait for things to happen," Daniel responded. "It took me a while. Hell, Jack and I danced around for three years before we did anything. Even before that I was hesitant when entering relationships. I'm trying to learn from those mistakes."

"You don't seem like the 'fling' type of guy either. What happened with you and the general, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm definitely not into 'flings', unless alien induced," Daniel joked, referring to the numerous 'flings' he had been a part of due to alien influence over the past nine years. "Jack and I figured we were just better friends than lovers. With you, however, I'm finding it very hard to suppress my attraction for you."

"Ditto." With that, Cam leaned in till he was centimeters from Daniel's lips, seeking permission. Daniel smiled.

"Go for it."

Cam closed the distance between them. They shared a soft, passionate first kiss. Then their tongues sought dominance as their mouths pushed against each other. Moments later, they pulled away from the intimacy.

"It's about time," Daniel whispered with a smile on his face.

"So," Cameron said quietly, "you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" Daniel responded with a quick kiss to Cameron's lips, followed by a 'yes'.

In the nearby tree line, Sam and Teal'c stood watching. A smile on both of them as Sam held out a twenty that Teal'c willingly accepted as they observed their friends.


End file.
